User blog:Hail Storms Wrath/The Avengers: Age of Ultron Updates
The upcoming film, The Avengers: Age of Ultron now has more new updates as it is set to be released on 1st of May 2015. All the updates regarding the film be posted here, and please take note that this news will be updated on a regular basis as more news from the film comes out. Currently, the Marvel crossover sequel released a ton of updates regarding the casting, production and others over the past few months and is now building up as the film starts production and gains even more media attention. The Teaser Trailer for the film has also been released during the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con by director Joss Whedon and was made available to watch on Youtube, a few months after the event. Refer to the Featured Media section in the home page, to watch the SDCC Teaser Trailer for the film. The movie will start filming on early 2014, and pre-production has already started. Now back to topic, below are the list of updates the film currently has up to date: * The Main Ensemble Cast from the first film has set to return and casting for the main characters is most likely done. ** Robert Downey, Jr. has returned to reprise his role as genius and billionaire Tony Stark' / '''Iron Man'.' ** 'Mark Ruffalo' has returned to reprise his role as '''Dr. Bruce Banner' / The Hulk. ** Chris Evans has returned to reprise his role as Steve Rogers / Captain America. ** Chris Hemsworth has returned to reprise his role as Asgardian and God of Thunder, Thor Odinson. ** Scarlett Johansson was also cast to reprise her role as Agent Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow. ** Jeremy Renner returns as well to reprise his role as Clint Barton / Hawkeye. ** Cobie Smulders also returns to reprise her role as Agent Maria Hill. ** Samuel L. Jackson reprises his role again for the sixth time to portray Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Additionally, three other main cast members were added to portray Marvel villain Ultron, and heroes' Scarlett Witch and Quicksilver. Namely, the cast members who are: ** James Spader as Ultron. ** Aaron-Taylor Johnson as Quicksilver, and ** Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlett Witch. ** Also Stan Lee is set to make a cameo appearance in the film. * Other previous updates include: ** Joss Whedon is set to direct the film once again. ** Ultron is set as the film's main antagonist. ** The official logo for the film has been released. ** The title for the film is The Avengers: Age of Ultron and is not based on the new Age of Ultron storyline in the comics. As of now, these are currently the only known updates available on the film. But more will come as the film progresses, and this news will be regularly updated when new updates come, so stay tuned for any news ones that may come our way! Thank you and stay tuned Iron Man Fans! Hail Storms Wrath 01:35, December 7, 2013 (UTC)Hai Storms Wrath Category:Blog posts